nocturne_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires are a class of beings that used to very heavily populate Midnight City, but since the Blood Moon massacre occurred, their numbers have diminished drastically. Vampires in Nocturne follow their own set of rules separate from the standardized rules of vampires found in other media. History To the majority of the world in Nocturne, vampires are generally conceived as a superstition or a piece of fantasy, much like how vampires are perceived in real life; vampire movies and books appear in pop culture, people dress as vampires for Halloween, etc. People from out of town (specifically Willow and Moonshine) have made comments of disbelief. Midnight City specifically has a different attitude towards vampires, however, as they became suddenly rampant in the city (at the time, a much smaller town) some time in the early 1800s. As they appeared, Anita Baine was sent over from her family's vampire hunting headquarters in Romania to assist the town with their sudden infestation. In the 1960s, the Blood Moon massacre occurred, resulting in a large number of deaths of both humans and vampires, including Lexi's mother, Aurora Baine . In the present (1980s), the younger population of Midnight City believe that vampires have been eradicated, as vampire attack activity ceased dramatically post-Blood Moon . With the rise of the vampire serial murderer, however, the city and its' inhabitants are becoming much more paranoid. e7ddc721bdf259abd17847248a2b32de.png|Cooper explaining Anita Baine's role in Midnight City history|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p26/ e7f1067fa8f0e5ccd33e71bafbd6e300.png|Vampires being portrayed in a movie being advertised|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p52/ 709d79320e4e44b014187ee042ea4874.png|A "No Shadow, No Service" sign being displayed|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p52/ 2066e554fb7d984b80122a0309045f56.png|Willow's initial disbelief f6345f16324f07e93903aa0f314ebe92.png|Moonshine explains his disbelief prior to being turned|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p110/ Bodily Functions Sunlight Although the consequences are not yet currently explicitly clear, Vespyr appears very frightened when he realizes the sun is about to come up and he is still outside, suggesting that sunlight is as dangerous to Nocturne vampires as it is to most other fictional vampires. Blood Vampires do not have a functioning digestive system after being turned--instead, their stomachs are used as a means of storing the blood they consume to be distributed as needed to keep them animated. The amount of blood a vampire needs varies based on a number of factors, including age and physical activity levels. Vampires are not capable of consuming solid foods due to the nature of their stomach, and will vomit violently to expel the foreign objects almost immediately. This is potentially fatal, as the vomiting would also include the loss of a significant amount of blood. Liquids, on the other hand, appear to be relatively safe with responsible consumption. Vampires can consume alcohol, but their tolerance is significantly lower than their human counterparts, as the alcohol enters their blood stream more quickly and will stay there until they feed on fresh blood again (upwards of a couple days.) All of a vampire's bodily fluids are replaced with blood after they are turned, although in the case of some liquids (saliva, sweat), the blood is diluted, which aids them in blending in with human beings. Fangs A vampire can hide their fangs at will, although it is an active choice they have to make consciously. When emotional (anger, sadness, lust, etc.), it becomes more difficult for vampires to focus on hiding their fangs. Around other vampires or people that are aware of their true identity, most vampires don't bother to try and hide them. Death and Aging Vampires are considered "dead" upon being turned, as their heart no longer beats. Vampires do not appear to age physically and are stuck with the appearances they had when they were initially turned. For example, Vespyr is 354 years old, but because he was turned in his late 20s, he still retains a younger appearance. Factions The Coven Multiple parties have referenced a vampire "coven," albeit in different contexts. Cooper is quoted to have said that the coven caused rampant vampire attacks within the city during the Blood Moon massacre. Vespyr, on the other hand, has claimed that the coven was peaceful, and that the members of said coven do not participate in the consumption of human blood, but rather consume animal blood. Vespyr also claims that the odd alcohol naming convention he shares with Absinthe and Moonshine came from the coven and serve as "new identities." Only vampires from the coven seem to follow this naming convention--non-coven vampires do not have liquor names. Known members of the coven are Vespyr, Absinthe and Moonshine. f40f3caaeba248893b4090e1b24e6a35.png|Cooper describing the coven (page contains a typo--"covenant" should read "coven")|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p26/ a8ab01da246da1c8e1a1070203e6d37a.png|Vespyr describing the coven as "peaceful"|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p67/ 221b41cc32ff11dc283eda185c460097.png|Unknown parties discussing the coven while Willow listens in on the radio 7a03f97184738a17851c3bb929d252d7.png|Lexi asks Vespyr about the alcohol naming convention|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p68/ 8c28a3aebf316d549648ea58c18cf7ff.png|Vespyr pointing to the crystalline mountains past the city limits|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p65/ 095bee558da4e4c4767805ade0dad153.png|The "coven"'s crystalline mountain seen from the balcony of Vespyr's apartment|link=http://nocturne.amberavara.com/comic/p52/